1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for backing up and restoring computer data.
2. Description of the Background Art
Computer users, especially home computer users, install all sorts of software on their computers. As the number of software on a computer increases, so is the tendency of the computer to slow down. This slow down is prevalent with computers running the Microsoft Windows™ operating system, for example. There are commercially-available products for speeding up a computer, but most of them simply clean up the registry and bring the computer back to a reasonable configuration. Reinstalling the operating system is a reliable way of rolling back the computer to a previous, faster configuration but is not an easy procedure for typical home computer users.